memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Articles of the Federation
For information on the founding document of the Federation, see: Articles of the Federation (document). Summary From the book jacket: Following the surprise resignation of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwa affair, Nan Bacco of Cestus III has won a hotly contested election to become the new chief executive of over one hundred fifty planetary civilizations and their colonies. But no sooner does she take office than the Romulan Star Empire falls into chaos. With tensions already high, a Reman refugee ship is sighted approaching a Federation outpost, its intentions unknown. As the first year of the Bacco Administration unfolds, the Federation Council is slow to work with its new president, and not always supportive of her policies or her appointments to key council positions; a successful first contact suddenly becomes a diplomatic disaster; and the sins of President Zife prove difficult to lay to rest...as one celebrated Starfleet officer's career reaches a turning point. Characters Office of the President :Jas Abrik • Aoki • Nanietta Bacco • Bey Toh • Myk Bunkrep • Kirti Chandra • Lan Cooper • Toshiro Czierniewski • Dogayn 418 • Forzrat • Ne'al G'ullho • Iliop • Kant Jorel • Kenshikarl • Kolrami • Una Lillius • Fred MacDougan • Zachary Manzanillo • Mikhail Okha • Ashanté Phiri • Esperanza Piñiero • Holly Hostetler Richman • Rol Yarvik Rol • William Ross • Rydell • Safranski • Bgdronik Selk • Raisa Shostakova • Sivak • Sorlak • Sxottlan • Xeldara Trask • Hantra Trrrrei • T'r'wo'li'i • Thanaatazhres th'Vroth • Z4 Blue Federation Council :Artrin na Yel • Lari Beltane • Ra'ch B'ullhy • Huang Chaoying • Corices • Eduardo de la Vega • Altoun Djinian • Eleana • Cort Enaran • Kellerasana zh'Faila • Gorus Gelemingar • Bera chim Gleer • Govrin • C29 Green • Jix • Krim Aldos • Linzner • Eftheria Lo • Matthew Mazibuko • Melnis • Molmaan • Nea • Nerramibus • Nitram • Q2 Brown • Selora Quintor • Saltroni 815 • Sanaht • Severn-Anyar • Sicarios • T'Latrek • Tomorok Ambassadors :Emra • K'mtok • Lantar • Colt Morrow • Arafel "Fel" Pagro • Alexander Rozhenko • Legan Serra • Spock • T'Kala • Tierra • Alfear Yorgas Press :Alhara • Annalisa Armitage • Edmund Atkinson • Brek • Farik • Ozla Graniv • Kav • Regia Maldonado • Nofia • Maria Olifante • Phant • Regradnischrak • Sovan • Hj'n Sowell • T'Nira • Traya • Velisa • Gora Yed Starfleet :Henderson • Bernard McTigue • Rixx • Therese Su • T'Vrea Others :Ele'er • Jaresh-Uryad • Mendak • Ghee P'Trell • Ra-Yalix • Ythrilasifsa sh'Zathrosia • Taela Shanthi • Tal'Aura • Tamok • Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria • Ytri/ol Haroun al-Rashid • Amitra • Marie Antoinette • Koll Azernal • Annabella Bacco • Buck Bokai • Barry Bonds • Madza Bral • Zefram Cochrane • Robert DeSoto • Baleeza Gral • Reena Gral • Tristor Gral • Jaresh-Inyo • K'Ehleyr • Kamarag • Kinchawn • Willie Mays • Lorne McLaren • Aloysius McSweeney • Marie de Medici • Alynna Nechayev • Satchel Paige • Jean-Luc Picard • Nereida Piñiero • Victor Piñiero • Ra-ghoratreii • José Ramirez • William T. Riker • Babe Ruth • Montgomery Scott • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Shiarkeik • Shinzon of Remus • T'Maran • T'Pragh • Vara Tal • V1 Red • V5 Red • Kenneth Wescott • Kornelius Yates • Min Zife References Starships and vehicles :[[al-Rashid (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft al-Rashid]] • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • [[sh'Rothress (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft sh'Rothress]] • • [[T'Maran (shuttle)|Shuttlecraft T'Maran]] • • • : Locations :Alonis • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Antares • Antede III • Atrea • Bajor • Benzar • Berellia • Betazed • Bolarus • Bre'el IV • Cardassia Prime • Carrea • Cestus III • Champs Elysées • Chartres • Coridan • Damiano • Delta IV • Delta Sigma IV • Delta system • Demilitarized Zone • Earth • Efros • Endurance • France • Gemworld • Gnala • Gorlak IX • Grazer • Hermat • Huanni • Janus VI • Kharzh'ulla • Koa • Krios • Ktar • London • Luna • Mars • Mexico • Miridian system • Montana • Nasat • Ontail • Outpost 13 • Outpost 22 • Pacifica • Pandril • Pangea • Paris • Pike City • Qo'noS • Remus • Rigel • Romulus • San Francisco • Sector 109-G • Sector 204-E • Seine River • Sirius • Starbase 10 • T'Met system • Tantalus • Tellar • Tessen • Tezwa • Tiburon • Tokyo • Triex • Trill • Trinni/ek • Tzenketh • United Rigel Colonies • Vulcan • Zakdorn • Zalda Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Bre'ella • Carreon • Deltan • Dorset • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Gorn • Hekaran • Human • Klingon • Kriosian • Miridian • Ontailian • Orion Syndicate • Reman • Romulan • Selelvian • Tellarite • Tholian • Trill • Tzelnira • Tzenkethi • Vulcan • Zakdorn States and organizations :Federation News Service • Federation Trade Council • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Other references :Antwerp Conference • Arc de Triomphe • Archpriest • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle • batyay'a • Bolarus and You • Dominion War • Earth-Romulan War • Elysian Fields • Free Vulcan Gazette • Gavlin • Genesis wave • "Golden Gate" • Golden Gate Bridge • Greek mythology • Hôtel de Ville • Iconian gateways • Illuminating the City of Light • Jack Daniel's • The Louvre • neutron star • Palais de la Concorde • Pioneer Pub • Place de Cochrane • Romulan Neutral Zone • Ruth Field • salish • Seeker • semtir • sky-singing • Tenaran ice cliffs • Thori • Times • Tour de France • Tour Eiffel • Traité d'Unification • Tzenkethi War • Squyres Amphitheater • sword • Sword of Damocles • underground railroad Appendices *The book's cover depicts Starfleet officers folding the flag of the Federation, presumably an illustration of one of the novels minor subplots, the death and funeral of former President Jaresh-Inyo. The silhouetted image of President Bacco looking out a curtained window echoes a famous photograph of U.S. President John Kennedy (as well as a similar image used in The West Wing's opening credits). *Outpost 22, the destination of Reman refugees in the novel, is listed on the title page as the location of one of Pocket Books offices. Related stories Timeline | prevdate1=Orion's Hounds| nextdate1=Captain's Blood| date2=2380 | prevdate2=Captain's Blood| nextdate2=Captain's Glory| }} External links * * Keith R. A. DeCandido's annotations for Articles of the Federattion. Category:Books